


Fight Back!

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Molly Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time that Harry has been in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he has grown tired of the way that Molly Weasley has been treating his Godfather. She had no right to step in and take control of the house in the manner that she did. And Sirius was doing nothing! Why wasn't he fighting back?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry paced back in forth in his and Ron's shared room, completely ignoring his friends, who had long ago abandoned their argument to watch him worriedly. He had been on a roller coaster of emotions since arriving here. First because he witnessed the death of Cedric, and second because no one had written him. He had shown his displeasure at no one writing him for several days, despite protests. Not even Sirius had been safe from his ire. But he had quickly forgiven his godfather, who looked worse than he had. Especially when he found out that this had been the house that Sirius had grown up in... and had never wanted to return to once he had been disowned from his family. The poor man wasn't allowed to leave the house at all! Not even for Order missions. Whatever the **FUCK** the Order of the Phoenix was. He **WOULD** find out soon. But that wasn't his problem. No right now what had caused his ire was the fact that Molly Bloody Weasley did what she normally did, and came in and took over the whole house. And Sirius, despite what he had heard from others and had seen for himself, was not fighting back. He would just keep his mouth shut or walk out of the room. Why wasn't he fighting back? Harry understood what it was like being forced to stay somewhere you didn't want to be. And he couldn't imagine what it was like for Sirius to be back in the house from his unhappy childhood. He looked healthier than the last time Harry had seen him. But his eyes... eyes that had glowed with madness the first time Harry had seen him, and swam with sadness a few months ago... they were so dull now. It wasn't right!

"Harry mate wha- BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelped as Harry rounded on him and glared.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione questioned quietly. She didn't want to draw Harry's anger on her. Until just recently, Harry had rarely lost his temper. But with recent happenings, it had been found that said temper was explosive. Professor Lupin would always just smile exasperatedly and blame it on his Black blood. That had been a shock to everyone in the house. Harry's grandmother had been a Black. After that bit of news, the twins had taken to calling him cousin each time they saw him, seeing as how their grandmother had also been a Black. Ginny had been suspiciously absent after excusing herself, her face flushed and eyes filled with tears.

Harry didn't answer, he just strode out of the room in search of the man that occupied his thoughts. He ignored the shouts of his name and began his search. For once the man wasn't in the room with Buckbeak. He paused in front of the door that he knew lead to his godfather's bedroom. He suddenly didn't feel so brave about confronting him. In truth he was afraid to be alone in a room with the other man. Not because he was scared of Sirius... no it was quite the opposite. He loved Sirius. But he was afraid the other man would find something about him that he didn't like and leave. Despite the warnings that it was not safe for them to correspond, after the incident in third year they had taken to writing each other, and during the summer it had turned into an almost daily thing. He was sure that Sirius knew more about him than either Ron or Hermione by the time September had rolled around. That was why he had been so hurt by not receiving a letter from him during the summer. He had **NEEDED** Sirius. He had **NEEDED** someone to confide in. Sirius had promised to be there for him, only to abandon him when he had needed him the most. 

"Harry?" He looked up and blushed as he noticed that the object of his thoughts looking at him in amusement from the doorway to his room. When had he opened the door? "You okay?"

"Urgle..." _Smooth Harry... REAL SMOOTH_.

Sirius just laughed and stepped aside. "Come on." Harry only hesitated for a few seconds before taking the invitation. He had never been in Sirius' room... and it was nothing like he expected it to be. For one thing he expected Gryffindor colors, not the dark blue and black that it was. But then he remembered something that Sirius had told him that he had never told anyone else. He had argued with the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor because he was angry with his parents. The Hat had originally wanted to put him in Slytherin like the rest of his family. That had been another thing that had drawn him even closer to his Godfather. Just one more thing they had in common.

"Harry? Pup you okay?" Harry wrinkled his nose slightly. That nickname just served to remind him that Sirius would only see him as his best mates son. Nothing more. It was also better than the alternative name... which was Bambi. He would sooner suffer through being called Pup than Bambi.

Instead of answering the question he decided to just jump right on in to the whole purpose he was here. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you fighting back? With Mrs. Weasley? Why are you letting her treat you like that? I know you hate it here... but this is still your house!" By now he had rounded on his shocked godfather and was glaring at him with everything he had. 

"Harry I..."

"You what? She has no right to treat you like that! This is your house and she's treating you like... bloody hell, she's treating you like you're Voldemort!" Harry had to say that he was proud of Sirius for not flinching. Too many in people in this house flinched everytime they heard the **_FAKE NAME_ ** of the Dark Lord. "Why aren't you standing up for yourself damnit!?" Harry flushed not only in anger but in embarassment as he had realized that he had started yelling. No doubt the whole house heard him. He just looked down and scuffed his shoe on the floor. Unlike other adults, he knew that Sirius wouldn't get angry at him for yelling. Not that he wouldn't get angry. He had seen Sirius angry... it wasn't  pretty sight. But he was tired of seeing Sirius like this!

Sirius for his part looked shocked. Harry had no clue if it was because he yelled at him or not. But Harry had decided a few weeks ago that he was tired of playing nice. Nice was going to get him and everyone around him killed. "Y-you're really upset about this aren't you?"

"Of course I am! She has no right to treat you like you're a common criminal!" Here Sirius just snorted. "You're not! You're innocent!"

"Harry... she's just acting like this because she cares about you."

"What do I have to do with this?! We're talking about you and why you aren't fighting back!" Harry tossed his hands in the air in exasperation. 

"Harry... you care about the Weasley's right?" What kind of question was that?

"Of course I do! They're my best mates family." He was thoroughly confused now. How did they swicth the conversation from Sirius not fighting back to how he felt about the Weasley family?

"Do you see them as family?" Sirius was nervous. Harry could see it in the way that he fidgited. There was also a bit of somethig else shining in his now expressive eyes. Hope?

"W-what?"

"It's a simple question Harry. Do you see them as family?" What did this have to do with anything? Did he see them as family? He scrunched his face in confusion.

"No. I... I don't really... I mean..." He paused to gather his thoughts before speaking again. "I don't really know what family is. I care about them yes. I don't really know them all that well though. If anything you and Remus.... you and Remus are my family. Not them. But what does that- " Harry was cut off before he could say anymore as Sirius swept him up in a hug.

"That's what I was afraid of... that's why I wasn't fighting back. I thought... I thought that you saw them as family and ... I was afarid that if I fought back that you would hate me, because I thought that you saw them as family." That was when Harry realized that Sirius was just as insecure about their relationship as he was.

 

 


	2. Talking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally has enough and rebels. And Remus has a sweet moment with his cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!! There has been such a demand for me to add another chapter or two to this story that I have finally gotten one done! NO this IS NOT the only chapter I will be adding. There will be more, but there is not promise that it will be soon.

 

Harry stood there defiantly. Most of the room's occupants stared at him in shock, while others tried to whisper about his change in attitude towards the Weasley matriarch. Harry had always been pleasant towards her. Quiet and polite. It had delighted the woman to no end that there was a child as polite as he was out there. The twins stared at him with something akin to a mix of pride and growing dread for his life. Ron was so shocked that he had stopped eating and had dropped his fork. Hermione was horrified that he had talked to an adult in that manner. Ginny just blinked blankly. She hadn't been giving too much responses to anything he said since the revelation of them being related. He would have been worried had it not been in line with her personality before they met. He could see Sirius and Remus having a heated discussion about what had just happened with their hands.

 

" _What makes you think it's because of me_?!" Sirius motioned wildly.

 

" _Oh so he just happens to decide to talk back to her the day you decide you aren't going to take what's been happening anymore_?" Remus tossed his hands in the air in exasperation.

 

" _Oi_! _I didn't tell him to talk back to her! I told him that I wouldn't let her talk to me like that anymore! I had no clue that he was going to do this_!" Sirius looked affronted but couldn't help the smirk that creeped onto his face.

 

"What was that Harry dear?" like most people in the room she was a bit shocked at the turn of events.

 

Harry didn't say anything, just pulled out his wand and cleaned up his mess magically. He still stood there defiantly with a faint smirk, reminicent of one many had seen on his father's face. His green eyes glowed in challenge as the woman before him began to turn red from embarrassment and anger. "Harry James Pott-"

 

"Don't like it do you?" his voice was quiet, but it cut through the beginning of her tirade easily. "You don't like being undermined do you? You're so used to scaring people into listening to you that when some doesn't fall in line you can't stand it."

 

"Mate I wouldn't- URK!" Ron started only to be cut off when the twins hissed and jumped on him. They all shrank back when cold green eyes turned in their direction before turning back to their mother. 

 

"This **_IS NOT_** **YOUR** house. I **_AM NOT_** one of your children. You have **_NO_** right to treat **MY _GODFATHER_** like he is a common criminal in **_HIS_** house!" his magic, in answer to his mood leaked out causing plates and picture frames to rattle. "And don't even think about blaming him for this. He had nothing to do with it." he paused to gain control over his magic before speaking again. "I am thankful for everything that you've done for me. You took me in when Sirius and Remus couldn't. You showed me a kindness that not many others before you had. And you showed me how it felt to be wanted not tolerated. But it isn't needed any more. He might not be able to leave the house right now, but Sirius is my legal and rightful guardian. My parents chose **_HIM_**. You are dishonoring their choice by treating him the way you have been. I don't remember them, but what I do know is that they **_WOULD NOT_** like it. **_I DON'T_** like it." With that he turned and left the room. By the time that he had made it to his and Rom's shared room the others had followed him, not giving him enough time to cool off. They had most likely been sent out of the room so she could explode. He could hear the explosion down stairs and found himself being wound up tighter because he just knew they woman had ignored everything he said.

 

"Really Harry was that necess-"

 

"Shut up Hermione. Yes it was necessary. I was tired of the way that she was treating Sirius. She had no right." he ignored the look of indignation of the witch's face and tossed himself onto his bed.

 

"But Harry you didn't-"

 

"I'm actually reminded of a similar speech that his mother made while standing up for me. It was in fact spoken to the very same person." They all looked up to see Remus smiling tiredly in the doorway. "During the last war, my lycanthropy was used to contact the werewolf packs. When it became known to the others in the Order what I was Molly was the first to protest [1]. Lily was the one to shoot her down, and what a show it was." When he saw that Hermione was suitably chastised he smiled warmly at Harry and simply opened his arms. Harry knowing what he wanted jumped up and ran into the waiting arms. "If you would give me a few moments alone with Harry?" Harry could could the smile in the older mans' voice, but it was not a question or a suggestion.

 

"But-"

 

"That was not a suggestion Miss Granger. I would like to talk with Harry for a few moments." Though he couldn't see her face, Harry knew that she must have been a bit lost at the fact that one of her favorite professors had spoken to her in such a way. Especially one that she had harbored a not so secret crush on. Harry snorted mentally. That was less likely to happen than Remus returning Tonks' affection. Which if Harry wasn't mistaken Remus **_DID_**... but for reasons that were beyond Harry, he refused to show that he did.

 

Once they had all shuffled out of the room. Harry waited for it. He was unsure I he would get scolded or not for what he had done. "Despite what Miss Granger seems to be murmuring outside the door I am not here to reprimand you for what you did." Remus spoke quietly. "Though you could have done it in a more... tactful manner... you are mother's son and it would seem that being blunt and to the point is the only way you can deal with something when someone you care about it hurt." Neither of them moved for a few minutes before Remus spoke again.

 

"You eased both of our fears when you confronted Sirius." Remus had always been the quieter one, but now his voice sounded so small. Before he could protest Remus continued. "Harry the last time I saw you before your third year, you were a year old and had grabbed James' wand and turned all of us different colors. There was no guarantee that you would want either of us in your life. Especially seeing as how I vanished the way I did. And with the way that woman goes on about you, you would think you were her eighth child. Not just the best friend of her youngest son." They both sat down on the bed and Harry glanced at the door. Remus nodded in understanding, flicked out his wand, and silently cast a _Silencio_.

 

"I... I actually can't stand her." Harry whispered despite the silencing charm. "She compares her children to each other... and she's... she's a bully... just like Dudley... she does it in differents ways... but she's still a bully. If that's how she... when they rescued me before second year, she punished Ron and the twins and as pretty as you please treated me as if nothing had happened. I don't see her as family... I can't. She tells the twins that they will never amount to anything because they want to open a joke shop."

 

"Oh Harry. You know that Lily would have never done that don't you? She would have supported you no matter what. All of us would have. Unless you had ended up in Hufflepuff. Then we would have been up in arms." Harry snorted.

 

"The Hat would have sooner placed me in Slytherin."

 

"Want to know a secret?" Remus leaned in conspiratorially grinning from ear to ear. It served as a reminder that Sirius and the twins weren't the only pranksters in the house. "Sirius wasn't the only one to argue with the Hat."

 

"Who?" Harry scrunched his nose.

 

"Your Dad. It wanted to place him in Slytherin too." Remus laughed at Harry's shocked look. "Harry in order to do what we did, you need to be cunning. That  and your Gran was a Black. Most Blacks go into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. And while James was smart... he was better suited for loud confrontations or sneak attacks like Sirius. So I can honestly tell you **_EVERYONE_** in your family would have been proud of you even if you had ended up in Slytherin. Would we have protested? Oh definitely. We're Gryffindors! But we wouldn't have really cared."

 

Harry just sighed as he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Harry... as you know with my situation... it is highly unlikely that I will ever have a child. And Sirius is in the same situation. You are our child Harry. Our cub. There isn't much that you could do that could ever make us hate you. We will never turn you away. We will never make you feel like you are worthless. You have no idea how hard it was for us to sit there not being able to write you or visit you like we wanted. There were several times that we caught ourselves enroute to see you. But again we weren't certain how you would receive us. Not after not writing you for so long." Remus didn't say anything as Harry tossed himself at him. He just held him. Unlike others in this house, he understood what it was like to find out that someone out there **DID** care.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I know, I know! The way Joe Rowling wrote Molly Weasley she would never do this. But with her overbearing personality it's not that much of a stretch. Wizarding Britain has only heard stories about Fenrir Greyback and his ilk... So they automatically think of monsters when they hear werewolf. Not the unfortunate kind souls like Remus.


End file.
